Zauss Tajit
Details Name Zauss (Zowss) Tajit Aliases/Titles None Age 26 years Gender Male Species Vanguard Light-and-Dark Sprite Biography History Zauss' mother, a Light Sprite, in giving birth to Zauss, died. His father, a Dark Sprite, grief stricken beyond belief, hurriedly and not thinking straight, placed his dying wife's soul into the body of their son, his body to act as a container or a possible way to revive the mother in some form. By the time Zauss was ten years old, his father, while still incredibly loving of his son, him being the legacy and holder of his mother's soul, committed suicide when his wife had yet to emerge in any form. Before killing himself, the father initiated a spell that would store his own soul in a similar place to the mother's within their son's body. It worked, and Zauss noticed no negative effects of their absence or presence, save for mood swings that were bound to happen anyway on account of his Dark- and Light-Sprite qualities. Zauss' parents were both incredibly competent Sprite, at Sage level, one down from the most powerful, and the inclusion of their souls into his own body gave him a massive boost in the powers of his native Elements. For the rest of his life, till twenty three or so, Zauss lived hard on the street, stealing, working, even occasionally killing, to find a way to survive and live to another day. Soon after his twenty third birthday, the dual-Sprite came under the attention of paramilitary research group that would later come to contain Drake Ignis, an incredibly competent Pyro Sprite. In this group, Zauss found ways to develop his powers even further, and, when Drake arrived, formed a strong and lasting relationship with the man. Now, the bond between the two will be tested to their furthest yet, against some of the most powerful beings in the universe. Personality At the best of times, Zauss is a recluse to all but several people. He does this for his own and their own safety. While his Light Sprite side certainly keeps him in a good mood when it is more dominant, he becomes easily agitated when his Dark Sprite side has the greater presence, and in such a state, Zauss' capacity for destruction has been immense. He has a no-nonsense attitude to most if not all aspects of life. In battle, he will begin all-out, and never give the opponent a break if he is able to. He makes no preconceptions in battle or anywhere else, unless they are logical and likely true. Appearance Zauss stands at six foot and three inches tall, and always carries around with him a cold and calculating presence. His eyes are of different colours, the right one a pale blue, the other a deep violet. The look in his eyes reflect great wisdom, power and experience that belie his age of twenty six years. His hair, or at least his fringe, comes down just above his eyes, or goes over them a bit, depending quite literally on his mood. When in a good or neutral mood, more drawing on his Light Sprite side, Zauss' hair will go from it's mid-grey colour to a slightly paler one, and a spike in the hair becomes somewhat prominent in the middle of his head, close to his hairline. When angered, sad, or otherwise feeling negative emotions, and drawing on his Dark Sprite side, his hair will go to a darker shade of grey, and two hair-horns will come out of his head instead of one. Equipment Zauss' clothes are all of various shades of grey. Black denim cargo pants, similar to Drake's, a long-sleeved, pale grey shirt, and a large middle-grey trenchcoat. On his feet he wears white sneakers, and no jewellery or other accessories. His own abilities tend to mean he needs on his weapons for both offence and defence. ' '''Weaponry '''Heaven's Ascent:' A weapon of white, pale grey and gold colours, the blade of the weapon seems not to even be a blade, seemingly made from silk, golden rope and pure white feathers. That is just a ruse, the blade itself is nearly unbreakable, and like Drake's blade, can retract and grow when sheathed and drawn. The blade is around three feet long, and one and a half inches wide. A prominent ability of the blade, while not too good for attacking purposes, it to transform into a single, large Angel's wing, pure white and perfect for flight. Hell's Dive: Similar in shape to Heaven's Ascent, yet very different in colour and design. Black, very dark grey and violet in colour, the sword has a chain running up the middle of the blade, where the Heaven's Ascent has golden rope. The sides of the blade are like the wings of a bat, and both of the blades have a serrated quality to them. Similarly to the Heaven's Ascent, the Hell's Dive can transform into a large wing, bat or dragon-like in nature. Lance of the Angels: A weapon that comes in two forms. The first, is much more like a sword than a lance. And much more like a chakram than a sword. As a handle it has a crossbar, around which is a single solid chunk of metal, with one side very distinctly longer than the others. That side is the main blade, even though the whole thing is one long blade. Because all sides of the weapon are bladed and because of the crossbar, there are four distinct ways for Zauss to wield it in this form. That is the first form. To the bottom of the weapon grows a shaft with a weighted end, which makes the weapon a lance. The staff dissapears and reappears as Zauss sees fit. The weighted end also serves as a very effective blunt-force weapon. Scythe of the Demons: Like the Angel's Lance in function, the Demon's Scythe instead has a four-way crossbar set out from the main blade, which, unlike the Angel's Lance, curves slightly, and has a hook at one end. The four-way crossbar gives Zauss for distinct ways to wield it, and a personal favourite of his is to hold in such a way that the blade runs along the back of his arm, which allows for deadly backhand attacks and punches. A curving shaft of metal extends from the crossbar, and gives the weapon its namesake. Abilities Advanced Spellcasting and Summoning: 'Years of experience have allowed Zauss to conjure up an spell or summon from scratch, with any effect desirable within the scope of his own capabilities. ' Bio-nano-technology: Inside his body are countless nanorobots, which serve to enhance his performance, reaction times, healing rates. Lots of things, and also excellent extra data storage, and in-eye head up displays on envionmntal information. ' Extreme strength, speed, fitness, and so-on:' Gifted as any Sprite is, Zauss is doubly powerful in his normal physical qualities. His running speed varies as much as he seeks to slow down time, detailed below. His strength, when he is enraged, has been known to exceed one hundred tonnes. And of course the other usual riff-raff that one expects from a super-human being. Necromancy: 'A control over the dead granted by his Dark powers. Whereas most Necromancers raise the dead, Zauss' control over it spans all elements of death. Aside from raising the dead, Zauss can also put them back down in such a way that they could never return, or induce a rotting in the cells of an organism and have them decay away rather than die. This ability also extends to the environment around Zauss, which he can cause to rot simply by accelerating time around them, but that is more related to his Light powers than Dark. ' Chronomancy: 'A control over time granted by Zauss' Light powers. Zauss can and has stopped time completely for an entire city, albeit for about ten seconds to his own mind. His control over it in an area the size of a ship or building, it can last for nearly two self-minutes. An acceleration and slowing down of time is also granted to Zauss, who can accelerate the growth of cells in his own body for massive bursts of energy or increased healing rates. ' Light Powers: 'On top of Chronomancy, Zauss has a control over anything that is particularly good or pure in nature, such is the Light Element. Flares of light as bright as a star are no hard feat for him, and powers directly related to healing and defence are strongly improved by this natural disposition. ' Darkness Powers: '''The opposite to his Light powers in some sense. Whereas Light powers have a control over time, Dark has some over space, specifically gravity and the structure of matter. Zauss can infinitely increase, decrease, recentre and redirect gravity in the area around him, and alchemy is a task so easy for Zauss that it can happen almost all by him wishing it. '''Yin-Yang Cannon: A special attack of Zauss'. He takes two incredibly dense spheres of Dark and Light energy in his hands, one like a supernova, the other like a black hole, and forces them together. The mixing of such utterly opposing forces makes for a devastating attack, which Zauss can direct anywhere from outwards in a sphere, to a sliver of energy a millimetre thick. The potential for destruction, and creation, of this attack is practically infinite. Category:Completely Original Characters Category:Character